


Fun with Swords

by eternal_night_owl



Series: LietPol Week 2018 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, LietPol Week 2018, M/M, Swords, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_night_owl/pseuds/eternal_night_owl
Summary: When Poland gets replicas of the swords from the Battle of Grunwald, he challenges Lithuania to a duel. Rated T for slight sexual innuendo.





	Fun with Swords

“Hey Liet, look what I got!”

 

Lithuania jumped a foot into the air when he saw his little blond boyfriend pointing a giant sword at his face.

 

“Poland!” he chided, pushing the blade away from himself. “Be careful with that thing, you could've stabbed me!” After taking a minute to recover from his shock, he looked down at the weapon.

 

“Why do you have that in the first place, and where did you get it?”

 

Poland held the sword up to watch the light reflect off the blade. “It’s a replica of the ones we used at Grunwald. I got you one too.” He reached over and picked up a second sword that looked just like the first. As Lithuania took the sword in his hand and examined it, he was surprised to find that it was indeed almost an exact replica.

 

“How did you get these, Po? And why?”

 

Poland rolled his eyes as if Lithuania asked why he breathed air. “Because it’s awesome, duh! I had a little extra money saved up, so I figured why not?”

 

Lithuania looked down at his weapon. “So, what are we supposed to do with them? Hang them up on the wall?”

 

“What?! No, silly,” Poland said. “We will put them to good use and try these bad boys out!”

 

Lithuania gaped at his boyfriend. “You… you want to have a sword fight?”

 

“Well, why not?” Poland shrugged. “It’ll totally be a blast. You, me, getting all sweaty, trying to stick each other with our long, big-”

 

“Poland!” Lithuania exclaimed, cheeks bright red. “You don’t need to make it sound so vulgar.”

 

“So, you want to do it?” Poland asked, smirking. “Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

 

“I am _not_ scared,” Lithuania protested. “I just think it’s a bad idea. What if we break something expensive or make a mess?”

 

“We’ll go outside,” Poland suggested. “First one to surrender loses.”

 

“... And what happens to the loser, exactly?” Lithuania asked, apprehensive.

 

“Well,” Poland said, looking Lithuania up and down suggestively. “That’s for the winner to decide.”

 

Again, Lithuania could feel his face heating up. But, even he had to admit… it’s been a while since he got to practice his sword fighting skills and he missed it. “Okay, you have a deal. I’ll meet you outside in the backyard.”

 

“See you there,” Poland winked.

***

“You’re better than I remember,” Lithuania gasped, out of breath from the duel. His arms and legs had cuts and bruises on them, and his muscles ached from exertion. It had been a long time since either nation had so much as picked up a sword, and they were both out of practice. But still, Poland’s speed and agility had remained with him throughout the years.

 

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Poland said, just as beaten up and out of breath. “But I still totally won.”   
  


“Only because you cheated!” Lithuania retorted. “I never would’ve lost my balance if you didn’t pretend to be hurt and catch me off guard.”  
  


“You should’ve been smarter than to fall for that. Weren’t you the one who always said we must be alert no matter how much we have the upper hand?”

 

“Well, I…” Lithuania stuttered. “Okay, I suppose I can’t argue with that.” He turned to face the blond. “So, what is it that you would like?”

 

“Oh, I think you can guess,” Poland brushed a piece of hair from Lithuania’s reddening face and winked. 

 

As he was being led to their bedroom, Lithuania couldn’t help but to think that despite losing the duel, he was going to have a very good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LietPol Week Day 2: Swords prompt


End file.
